twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoBsesseD/My fave Eclipse quotes :)
Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for my death, watched for the moment when my protector’s attention would be diverted. The moment when I would surely die. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Preface, p.1 It worked — your cooking skills have me soft as a marshmallow. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 1, p.9 You and Billy gossip like old women. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 1, p.14 Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary — sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because I’d forgotten to keep breathing. Again. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 1, p.17 I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you. Not if I live a hundred thousand years. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 1, p.33 Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you? Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 1, p.34 If I had my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 2, p.43 I really wish you were not forcing me to say this out loud, Dad. Really. But… I am a… virgin, and I have no immediate plans to change that status. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 2, p.59 There’s something… strange about the way you two are together. The way he watches you — it’s so… protective. Like he’s about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something. Renée Dwyer, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 3, p.67 Graduation was only a few weeks away, but I wondered if it wasn’t a little foolish to sit around, weak and tasty, waiting for the next disaster. It seemed too dangerous to be human — just begging for trouble. Someone like me shouldn’t be human. Someone with my luck ought to be a little less helpless. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 4, p.92 I love him. Not because he’s beautiful or because he’s rich! I’d much rather he weren’t either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit — because he’d still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I’ve ever met. Of course I love him. How hard is that to understand? Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 4, p.110 Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV. Jacob Black, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 5, p.119 I don’t care who’s a vampire and who’s a werewolf. That’s irrelevant. You are Jacob, and he is Edward, and I am Bella. And nothing else matters. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 5, p.130 I believe that. But I want you to know something — when it comes to all this enemies''nonsense, I’m out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are… well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don’t care who’s a werewolf and who’s a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse ''Eclipse], Chapter 6, p.143 You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 6, p.149 It’s not like love at first sight, really. It’s more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it’s not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that’s a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother. Jacob Black, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 8, p.176 Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes… or hours. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 8, p.192 You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 8, p.195 What do I look like, a pack mule? Jacob Black, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 10, p.216 It gets easier. After a few decades, everyone you know is dead. Problem solved. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 10, p.226 I stared at the beautiful machine. Beside it, my bike looked like a broken tricycle. I felt a sudden wave of sadness when I realized that this was not a bad analogy for the way I probably looked next to Edward. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 10, p.233 You look… sexy. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 10, p.235 How can someone so tiny by so annoying? Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 12, p.268 And the sound of your heart. It’s the most significant sound in my world. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 12, p.274 You’ll always be my Bella, you’ll just be a little more durable. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 12, p.274 He was so beautiful that it made it hard sometimes to think about anything else, hard to concentrate on Phil’s troubles or Renée’s apologies or hostile vampire armies. I was only human. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 14, p.315 I can’t wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG! Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 15, p.332 But if you ever bring her back damaged again — and I don’t care whose fault it is; I don’t care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head — if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel? Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 15, p.340 You don’t have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own one skirt! Alice Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 16, p.348 And now Edward rode in the backseat of my father’s police car, behind the fiberglass divider, with an amused expression — probably due to my father’s amused expression, and the grin that widened every time Charlie stole a glance at Edward in his rearview mirror. Which almost certainly meant that Charlie was imagining things that would get him in trouble with me if he said them out loud. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 16, p.351 I saw Emmett grin at Mike over the food table, the red lights gleaming off his teeth, and watched Mike take an automatic step back. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 17, p.368 Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If this is what you need… You are my first priority. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 19, p.422 For this one night, could we try to forget everything besides just you and me? It seems like I can never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 20, p.435 Bella. Would you please stop trying to take your clothes off? Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 20, p.450 That’s it, isn’t it? You’re trying to protect your virtue! Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 20, p.453 Yes, but you’re such a bad liar that it doesn’t really count. Nobody believes you. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 20, p.454 Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me? Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 20, p.460 I won’t go far, but I won’t listen, either. I know you don’t want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go. Edward Cullen, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 23, p.521 He wasn’t even mad at me — he wasn’t even mad at you! He’s so unselfish it makes me feel even worse. I wish he would have yelled at me or something. It’s not like I don’t deserve . . . well, much worse that getting yelled at But he doesn’t care. He just wants me to be''happy''. Bella Swan, [http://www.twilight-quotes.com/books/eclipse Eclipse], Chapter 26, p.593 Category:Blog posts